Rule Number 379
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwart's rule number 379: I cannot lock the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in a room together and take bets on which house will come out alive.


**Rule Number 379**

**Hogwart's rule number 379: I cannot lock the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in a room together and take bets on which house will come out alive.**

Harry had no idea how he got himself into this mess.  
>'Two Galleons a bet!'<br>'Slytherin versus Gryffindor!'  
>Harry sighed, watching the shadows of students dance on the darkened classroom windows.<br>'Can I bet on both sides?'  
>The boy legend plonked himself into a chair.<br>'What are you nuts?'  
>'That's ridiculous!'<br>Potter looked over the desks at his blond rival examining his cuticles.  
>'Well, there is a chance that they could knock each other out…'<br>'… Slytherin versus Gryffindor –!'  
>' – or a dead tie!'<br>'_Two Galleons a bet!_'  
>'Oi, you two seen Harry?'<br>Harry sighed again, chin in the heel of his palm.  
>'What's it to you?'<br>'He is _my_ best mate!'  
>'Five Galleons on Slytherin.'<br>'… what are you two doing? The Quidditch match was a few days ago.'  
>Malfoy glared at Potter, remembering the match and Harry smirks.<br>'How savage!'  
>'Just a bit of fun and money-making –'<br>' – it's not against the rules to bet!'  
>'Hmmph!'<br>'How long's the bet running for?'  
>'When one of them comes out these doors –'<br>' – or until a teacher finds out!'  
>The lion pushed out of the chair and approached the snake.<br>'Malfoy –'  
>' – Buss off, Potter!' he turned his back away, 'I'm not playing any games, or joining this stupid duel!'<br>Harry rolled his eyes, 'I don't want to duel, I want to –'  
>' – None of that either!' Draco huffed, jumping off the desk and away from the Boy-Who-Lived.<br>'I'm going to tell, Professor McGonagall!'  
>'<em>Spoil-sport!<em>'  
>Harry threw a silencing charm over the room, 'Look – we have no real interest in each other, so I don't understand why you've got your pants in a twist.'<br>'My pants are perfectly fine!' growled the blond.  
>'Then what's your problem?' Harry whirled the smaller boy around, 'You haven't even been keeping up with the usual snide remarks!'<br>The Slytherin blushed, 'I would – it's just –' he groaned, rolling his eyes, 'I go to make fun of you and your pathetic group and I – I get a raging boner, okay?'  
>The lion burst out laughing.<br>'Oh, shut up, Potter!' Draco hit him.  
>'I'm sorry,' giggles the golden boy, 'I didn't think I left that much for you to think on.'<br>'Don't think you're all that!' Malfoy shoved a finger in Potter's face, 'It's not _you_, just what you _did_, and that's all!'  
>Harry continued laughing.<br>'Stop it!' shrieked the blond, stamping a foot.  
>'It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be,' smirked Harry.<br>And then the Slytherin dropped his trousers, and there at full mast, was the snake's glory.  
>'This is your fault!' he screamed and the Gryffindor laughed again, 'And I demand you fix it!'<br>'What?' Harry smirked, 'You can't make me do anything, besides what would be in it for me?'  
>The blond cleared his throat, 'I'll let you… y'know…'<br>The raven smirked, 'Really?' and Draco nodded, 'Well, turn around then!'  
>Malfoy sighed, turned and leant his elbows on the desk.<br>_SMACK!_  
>Malfoy winced, a red hand appeared on his bare bottom, and it jiggled slightly from the impact.<br>The Slytherin was about to stand back up until he felt a kiss placed on his raw backside, and a hand run up and down his inner thigh.  
>The Gryffindor pulled away, taking the discarded trousers with him, 'Sit,' he commanded and the snake obliged.<br>'Nothing intimate,' said Malfoy and Potter kissed his knee.  
>'Of course – this means nothing,' he said, trailing his lips up Draco's leg.<br>The Pure-Blood lent back on the heels of his palms as Harry climbed higher up his thighs.  
>'But –' Malfoy let out an irritated groan.<br>'What?'  
>'You have to say it again,' and there was a sigh.<br>'No,' fingers ghosted circles.  
>'Please,' begged Potter, and Malfoy glared down into his eyes, and his prick twitched.<br>'… just do it… Harry.'  
>And the Slytherin's head was engulfed. A moan vibrated through Malfoy's throat as Potter's tongue glided over his penis, touching everything, but not enough of him.<br>Harry hummed a strange tune, as if this were an ordinary activity, like washing the dishes, his fingers skilfully caressing the blonde's balls.  
>Draco gripped the desk, knuckles turning white, jaw slack and happily moaned.<br>The golden boy's teeth ran over Malfoy's head, bumping over every dip and vein; his tongue hungrily slurping at the Slytherin's dick.  
>Harry bobbed his head casually and Draco squirmed, 'Faster,' he demanded, breath getting caught between moans.<br>And so he accelerated, pushing more and more down his throat, Malfoy panting harder, 'Merlin -!'  
>The lion squeezed his cheeks in, sucking more, dribbling pre-cum down his chin. The snake's fingers clenched and released on the edge of the desk, his toes curling as the heat built up.<br>'Harry –' he warned, but the aforementioned boy gained more speed, and then the snake burst like a full dam.  
>His sperm pumped out of him as he shivered out his climax, and Harry lapped it up, like a kitten drinking milk; still humming as if it were nothing.<br>Draco laid back on the desk, his penis slowly deflating.  
>The Boy-Who-Lived cleaned himself up, and replaced the Pure-blood's trousers.<br>'See ya, Malfoy,' he smirked, releasing the silencing charm and opening the door.  
>'Looks like Gryffindor wins!'<br>'Uh-uh, Zabini, I remember you voted for Slytherin – Pay up!'

**A/N  
>Reviews make me dance under the full moon with Severus Snape! =D<br>Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


End file.
